


雪国（9-12）

by xanthus_asaka



Series: 雪国 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka





	雪国（9-12）

9  
　　"事情和我想的完全不一样。"莫德里奇缩在临时医院吵吵嚷嚷的墙角里，在一群来去匆匆的膝盖边他的肩膀瘦小得就像个孩子:"我以为我们会一路破破烂烂地走向科索沃——然后来一场奇迹般的相逢——"  
　　"而现在你我却在这里，给别人捆卫生情况肯定不达标的绷带。"已经挽起袖子的建筑师揉了揉他被汗水打湿的金发，在卢卡右侧坐下来:"我早就说过了，你能跟我一起祈祷的话，事情肯定不会这么糟，卢西亚诺。"  
　　"我不觉得这有——"  
　　按照谷歌搜索的情况来看，这家战地医院里聚集的显然都是心怀美好理想的志愿者，和急需在简历上加一笔亮色的美国大学生。但事实和红十字会网站明亮温暖的页面大相径庭——所有人都匆匆忙忙，露出一副常年加班似的不耐烦神情，或是干脆眼神恍惚心不在焉。病人比他们预料得少得多，扎达尔人悲哀地想到，也许是因为那块曾经富饶的冲积扇平原上已经没有多少居民了——大部分是被倒塌的建筑物扬起的碎屑误伤的农民，偶尔有一两个医疗条件太差而引发严重感染的病人。大多数都是塞尔维亚人，极少有态度友善的波斯尼亚人和克罗地亚人。卢卡和伊万猜想，那些沿袭古老传统奋起保护家乡的游击队是不会被送到美国人开的医院来的，因此在这里镀金的理想主义者们也就少了很多见证生活的机会。  
　　说到底，大部分人都在搬运物资，或者推动轮子不平的铁床来回移动。一个人毫不留情地踩在了他脚上，卢卡赶忙把腿缩了回去，不让自己打扰到这些无所事事的急救床的常规路线。  
　　"好吧，一切真的糟透了，"他说。"电影里我们起码还能保卫萨拉热窝，但现在，瞧——我们连贝尔格莱德游击脚下的皮球都算不上。你说我们是不是该给那个管事的家伙塞点钱?就是那个波斯尼亚人——?"  
　　"真的吗?"瑞士人拿着一卷绷带在手指上缠来缠去，"我不觉得这是个好主意。万一他是塞族人怎么办?"  
　　"我们假装自己是波黑人?"伊万差点被他严肃而荒诞的表情逗笑了，"拜托，你认识查理的，我觉得咱们能装得很像。"  
　　"好啦，"拉基蒂奇安慰他，"我们从希腊上岸的时候还听说贝尔格莱德在打仗，等我们到了贝尔格莱德，又听说发生空袭的是萨格勒布——也许等我们到了那里，就发现克罗地亚已经被NATO占领了呢?"  
　　"那才是真的糟了。"有人用英语发音叫喊着他的名字，卢卡捋了捋自己的金发，四处张望着，然后向声音的来源伸手比了个回应的手势:"我不知道你为什么要跟来，伊凡，但别忘了我们最开始的目的……"

　　扎达尔群岛的阳光照在他身上。韦德兰浅褐色的皮肤凝实逆光，胸口粘着几粒浅色的沙子，仿佛要和背后翠绿的海岸线融为一体。  
　　“卢卡，”他的黑色头发无精打采地趴在头顶，因为主人的笑声和呼吸声而上下起伏，“你看这个……”  
　　他把手机塞到卢卡·莫德里奇手里。  
　　金发青年从盖着身体的毛毯里探出头来，翻了翻手机屏幕里的内容。他不需要抬高视线便知道乔尔卢卡一直在热切地盯着他——那是在他们刚满二十岁，或许还不到能合法饮酒的年龄的夏天。他人生中最美好的时光都在战乱中虚度了，但他的确记得，在一切战争开始之前，曾有那么一至两周飓风风眼之中的平静。燎原之火自异国的土壤中迸发，他父母颠沛潦倒时最后的避难所变成了废弃的旅店，他身边的波斯尼亚人每日翻开报纸都眉头紧锁，而他只是静静地在家乡小岛的海滩上躺着，庆祝着刚刚找到的人生中第一份工作，为是否该回到英国继续读书而忧心忡忡。  
　　他盯着韦德兰的手机屏幕，上面是他们的一个朋友说的蠢话，还有过分隆重的业余联赛冠军的庆祝派对。没人知道科索沃发生了什么，没人关心他在英格兰学到了什么，他年少时的朋友自然也不会发现自己的两个同学在某扇紧闭的门后做过与家庭作业无关的事情。不。他们只是像任何一个斯拉夫人那样活着。夏天就要去海边。冬天就要去有温泉的疗养院。  
　　——还有，偶尔对自己的未来花些不必要的心思。  
　　查理紧张地看着他的反应。看见卢卡笑了，他的绿眼睛才跟着弯了弧度。他伸手摸了摸男孩蓄着柔软胡茬的脸，卢卡总是笑话韦德兰笑起来的时候双目大小不一，英俊的年轻人信以为真，有时拍照甚至会羞涩地扣上一副墨镜。此刻查理向后躲去，指了指自己的眼睛，他才意识到黑发少年对他说的话有多在意。  
　　是的，卢卡的指尖碰到韦德兰·乔尔卢卡的脸，那是一个既不知道自己有张漂亮面庞，也不明白自己足以令任何年纪的女孩疯狂的男孩。他只是小心翼翼地望着卢卡，小心翼翼地逗他开心。他只知道他，他只欢喜他，他只爱过他。  
　　那时卢卡误以为自己才是未来将要把爱分出一部分，献给世人的一方。

　　战地医院里的那个卢卡醒了过来。他揉揉眼睛——登记资料，拍照，给律师打电话，甚至还拒绝了一个美国记者的采访，终于把名字挤进飞往巴尔干腹地的直升飞机乘客名单之后，天色已经再一次昏暗了——打开智能手机，国际自由营①推特里一个蓝色的关键词跳入眼帘。  
　　Чарли。②  
　　他眨了眨眼。当然，那是一个西班牙记者写的帖子。叙+利-亚常驻人口的官方账号只是转发了它。视频里三十多岁的黑发男人依然清秀异常，只是皱眉时幅度又大了几分。标题起得很浮夸，莫德里奇简直不敢将其与他认识的——而且如此亲密的——一个人常用的化名联系起来。那人抱着一只他没见过的宠物狗一闪而过，然后是他的马特奥，头发不知道为什么剃秃了，像个土生土长的诺夫哥罗德人一样。  
　　“是啊，卢卡斯，有人说我们活在虚妄的报道里，事实上我们却活在真实里，不是吗?”  
　　“Да здравствует любовь！El amor gana！”③  
  
①一个类似国际纵队的组织，主要是一个西班牙com*mun*ist p*ar*ty发起的。有全世界第一个军事化LGBT组织(…)。  
②查理。  
③爱情万岁，科娃以前也说过……后面西语是Love wins  
  
10  
　　“嘿，卢卡斯，”眉毛被理发师的剪刀刮出一道缝隙的年轻人跳下飞机，螺旋桨卷起的大风刮得他不算长的头发在头顶空气中四处蔓延，黑眼睛恰如委拉斯开兹笔下最典型的那种西班牙人:“你的新朋友们怎么回事?”  
　　Oski冲着他吠叫起来。这并不常见，因为它通常是一位对于亲吻和抚摸来者不拒的和平主义者。但从飞机开着的舱门内侧跳下来的男孩儿好像看不到它发出的威胁一样，蹲下来，动作熟练地揉了揉小狗的脖颈前方，把它搂在怀里。  
　　“幸运的小家伙……”阿尔瓦罗·莫拉塔抬起头，“她的主人呢?养宠物可不符合你的性格啊，卢卡斯。”  
　　“Ahí.①”卢卡斯跺着脚，“你自己看吧。”

　　时间回到十五分钟以前。  
　　“美国人说让我们不要轻举妄动。”他的同事翘着脚坐在直升飞机翻毛的皮座椅上，口音里有比利时巧克力的香味:“他们要来拍纪录片。”  
　　“怎么能这样?”莫拉塔摘下脖颈上浅绿色的耳机，低头划阅着手机屏幕:“我还要去接我的朋友——”  
　　“看来我们也没想象中那么公正，是不是?”和他说话的西班牙北方人摇摇头，“你说我们怎么就不能当个驻地协调员什么的呢，阿尔瓦罗?难道就因为我们会开直升飞机，就要被派到WHO来?②”  
　　闷热的机舱里产生了片刻沉默。  
　　“你说你要去接谁?”有一双棕色眼睛的机组成员正通过苹果手机的前置镜头挑剔地看着自己，他的肩膀上方映出了阿尔瓦罗蹙成一团的浓眉，“你在英国的那些朋友?还是卢卡斯·巴斯克斯?”  
　　“我的答案有帮助吗?”年轻些的驾驶员闷闷不乐地说，“反正我们也不准备去。——我们不准备违抗命令的，对吗，戴维?”  
　　“恰恰相反，”黑发男人把脚从储物箱上放了下来:“那些p2级的家伙有什么资格命令我?让我们去救他吧——不管你说的是谁——他的生命肯定都危在旦夕。”  
　　几十公里外。炮声传遍了破败的城池，卢卡斯在硝烟中呆愣地眨眨眼，在远处为国际组织工作的某具GPS上化作一个光点。但他的情况远不如阿尔瓦罗想象得糟糕，事实是，有一扇宽阔的脊背为他们遮挡住了绝大多数飞溅的瓦砾。查理还没有走到他刚刚指出的掩体里，他的白T恤在炸开的沙土植物中变成了一寸张扬而危险的影子，那些盘根错杂的根系还没有落地，马特奥就冲了过去，扶住了他的肩膀。  
　　“查理！”他喊道。卢卡斯现在也不知道为什么马特奥的朋友——或许是恋人，他不敢问——叫这个名字。

　　幸好乔尔卢卡还醒着。他们只是被远处火焰的余波所波及，但男人肩膀上有什么东西留下的很深的伤口。他比了个OK的手势，对脸色苍白的男孩笑了笑。  
记忆跟随着疼痛纷纷扬扬地抚过他的脸颊。  
　　他脸上有一块瘀血。年轻的黑发男孩脸上有一块瘀血。原本他和卢卡·莫德里奇并不同级，但金发男孩为了他——也为了父母的银行存折——享受了一年在克罗地亚尚且不流行的Gap Year。从收到伦敦寄来的录取通知以来，他们就从未分开过。一般来说查理甚至不会独自出门，但卢卡没有想到，指使他去超市买些东西也能以拳打脚踢收场。  
　　扎达尔人不太会打架。但他比那些在街上游荡的少年强壮得多——尽管他的身高和圆眼睛会给偶然路过这片街区的人留下截然不同的印象。卢卡不觉得有他在查理会遭到如此隆重的礼遇，和他相比，黑发男孩铲球时凶狠得多，身材却的确瘦削了一些。  
　　“你知道他们说我什么。”已经1.9米的青年乖乖地坐在他的床上，头发扫到卢卡胸口:“你知道的……”  
　　他眼眶红了。卢卡把十指埋进他脑后正在留长的头发里，感到男孩的鼻尖在他胸膛上留下刹那的痒意。  
　　“卢卡，”他对他说，“我们回伦敦去吧。只有在那里我们才能活在阳光下。”  
　　报纸散落在地上。头版头条写着科嗦沃与美á利à坚建交的新闻。  
　　“当然。”他金发的情人说。  
　　…… ……  
　　“你要走了吗?”马特奥问他。他们好久没说话了，那时查理偶尔会觉得自己豢养了一个青春期的儿子，“你和卢卡一起?”  
　　那时少年的眼睛比起脸庞和自尊心来说尚还过分巨大。  
　　“我们会回来的。”查理摸了摸他茂密的鬈发，它们在发胶的守护下精神饱满地站在他头顶，“马特奥，我想我是最后一次问你了……你有什么一直想告诉我们的事吗?”  
　　“没有。”

　　“查理，查理！”马特奥还在大声呼唤他，“你要死了吗?”  
　　查理已经昏昏欲睡了，但Oski舌头的延展和马特奥喉咙的振动一齐令他清醒过来。“你他á妈à说什么呢?”  
　　“你看起来很绝望，”波黑青年晕头转向地说，“我还以为你要走了呢。”  
　　…… ……  
　　“就像那时一样。”  
　　…… ……  
　　“查理，查理。”双目早已失去了突兀感的马特奥紧紧搂住他的肩膀。“对不起，查理，我知道你早就猜到了……我们是一样的人……救救我吧，查理。”  
　　雨声夹杂着他的哭腔。那是一个真正寒冷的冬天。风雨交加。  
　　“差不多六年过去了，”他傲慢地说，“从我回到伦敦开始你就再也没有给我打过电话，马特奥，你也不来我在萨格勒布的家看我……而现在全城都在追捕同性-恋者，你才知道你还有我这个朋友?”  
　　男孩只是盯着他。像他以前有什么想要的东西而钱包空空如也时那样。像他看到过卢卡踮起脚吻过韦德兰的面颊而没有离开时那样。  
　　“进来吧，孩子，”韦德兰把他的手捂在胸口，“你知道我多么爱你，马特奥。”  
　　“可是我们能去哪里?他们知道你的名字，韦德兰……你是整个萨格勒布最好的球员之一……”  
　　“也许我还有几个朋友能帮上忙。”韦德兰的嘴角抽动了一下，“但他们都已经去了这个即将复活的国家的心脏。他们说只有在冰雪交加的寒冬里……才有烧得通红的炭火……”  
　　…… ……  
　　二十四岁的马特奥的嘴唇颤动着。好像要对出莫斯科的口型。  
　　三十二岁的查理的脸色变得很难看。“小子，你不会和我在想同一件事吧?”  
　　卢卡斯不想再费心去听克罗地亚语了。他决定和两个同胞一起坐在仪表盘前面。  
　　“戴维，”他的声音被呼啸的风声抹掉，“等这份工作结束之后你要去哪儿?回伦敦吗?”  
　　“我不知道，”西班牙人大声说，“如果费尔南多回去的话，我也去。”  
　　“——如果你们没有和好呢?”阿尔瓦罗现在也几乎是在叫嚷。  
　　“那么我们一起回马德里去，”被叫做戴维的男人摸了摸自己下颌上的胡子，他的声音沙哑如雨声:“那里是一切故事结束的地方。”  
  
①西语，在那边  
②想不到吧，狗熊在这儿也能出场！(你收敛一点)  
驻地协调员和WHO都是联合国秘书处的，其实我也不知道人员有没有流通…下文p2是秘书处人员级别里最低的，这些都不算维和jc，类似单位雇员。现学现卖，有bug请无视。

11  
　　在萨格勒布的郊外，查理对马特奥说完那句话就晕过去了。卢卡斯和那个马特奥不认识的年轻人一起把他抬上了飞机，因为没有担架，他的身体被软软地塞在后排座椅上，夹在马特奥的肩膀和振动的窗户中间。查理睁开眼睛，就看见了比他矮得多的克罗地亚男孩的脸。  
　　“我头痛。”韦德兰说。窗外卢卡斯弯下小腿，示意Oski跳上高高的机舱地板;如果不是小狗的四肢上还沾满了泥土的话，看起来会更加惹人发笑。  
直升机里的空间并不是很大，不显眼的暖灰色内壁，窗户上粘着蓝白相间的纹章，机舱里是四列面面相觑的座位，仅此而已。卢卡斯好像不是第一次要在炮灰里飞行一样，一脸平静地在机尾最颠簸的位置上坐了下来:“阿尔瓦罗，你们不该来的。”  
　　“是啊。”他的朋友做了个撅嘴摊手的表情。Oski在机油味过度的空气里摇着尾巴，尽管它显得十分抗拒，但阿尔瓦罗还是想尽方法把它蜷进了自己手臂里:“但那样就没意思了，不是吗?”  
　　“我们坐在飞机上，你能在哪里降落?”  
　　“你看过《时间的针脚》吗?”  
　　“——女主是间谍的那个?”  
　　“拜托，这里是战场，每天都有无数人假装自己是红十字会救下的伤员逃出来，就像西班牙内战里女主人公的妈妈一样。但这次战线很窄，不是吗?我们没必要横渡任何海峡，只要多飞一段时间，就可以到达和平得有人牧羊的旅游景点了。……你带在身上的欧元还有剩下的吗?”  
　　“我有旅行支票，”卢卡斯看了看一脸参加听力测试的表情的马特奥:“但问题是，我们没有——后援。”  
　　阿尔瓦罗看了看马特奥，又看了看卢卡斯盯着前者的眼睛。柴犬找到了他的主人，韦德兰摸了摸它的尖耳朵，再次合上了被玻璃窗反射出来的光线晒得没有颜色的眼睑。  
　　“给，”坐在驾驶座上的中年人扔给他一个装置，看起来像是部白色的老式手机。如果说对阿尔瓦罗的身份多少有点头绪的话，马特奥则完全不认识面前这个人。他略微犹豫了一下，用西语说了句谢谢，打开了屏幕已经被磕碎了的移动无线网。  
　　“你是西班牙人?”男人问他。  
　　“我是克罗地亚人。”马特奥说。  
　　对方拿出手机点了点，打开一张照片。“你认识这个人吗?”  
　　斯拉夫人刚转过目光，就扬起目光，下意识地警觉起来，像猫那样弓着脊背:“——你怎么认识他?你怎么认识卢卡?”

　　对马特奥来说，他接触到萨格勒布以西的土壤，就如同俄底修斯回到家乡般必然而富有命运色彩。  
　　离开萨格勒布的第二天他才想起在莫斯科挂断的最后那通电话，是时直升飞机刚刚从西班牙人肩膀后面掠过不见踪影，对于夏天来说凉的过分的夜晚让他鼻尖发红，他高大的守护者在夜幕中睡了过去，黑发男人的呼吸灼热而且紊乱，让马特奥不用摇醒他也知道他在沉沉睡意中仍然紧锁的眉头不仅是伤口的疼痛造成的。乌鸦停在车窗外的树梢上，他哀求查理在匮乏时期交换来的漂亮黄色跑车被遗忘在了信奉镰刀铁锤的疆域，在西班牙语的唇枪舌剑里不锈钢的绳索被缠绕到了卢卡斯那辆快要报废的白色四驱车上。  
　　直升机摇摇晃晃地拖起巨大的重物像英雄的船只返回特洛伊城，远方的天空是钻石的蓝色，恰如千年前亚得里亚海上的曙光。但事实远不及想像浪漫，疼痛和饥饿和疲劳折磨着他的眼睛，在离地三百米的刺眼光线中几乎要闭上。  
　　“卢卡。”他在睡意袭来之前叫到。他没有喊查理的名字。  
　　“怎么了?”巴斯克斯回过头来。  
　　他先是反应了片刻，才暗暗地展开微笑，摆手示意西班牙人自己只是在梦呓。  
　　西班牙人再微笑着询问他，他再微笑着戳戳对方的脸颊，示意自己没事儿，就这样沉默到了旅程的终点。  
　　他不开心，真的不开心。雪国的边界线在他脚下掠过，他感到怅然若失，仿佛北方有一个看不见的庞然大物在膨胀成型，但并不可怕，就像《捉鬼敢死队》里的棉花糖宝宝一样。他现在真有些怀念苏联式建筑的庞大和锐利了；他，卢卡，查理，战争之子们生来与故乡无缘，代尔文塔只活在母亲的故事里，萨格勒布的日子在宗教与诗歌的缠斗中如浮光掠影般淡化，扎达尔就是一个景色优美的栖居之所，别无他事。但他的确记得俄罗斯。古老的、伟大的俄罗斯。给了他生命的苦难与意义的俄罗斯。几乎与他生命里冰冷而传奇的一极的国度。  
然后他就看见了卢卡。  
　　在他的车窗外面，对，真的车窗。  
　　他的另一极。  
　　克罗地亚之于南斯拉夫地区犹如江南水乡之于中国，温柔的，魅力四射的海水包裹了一切。汽车不动，但他知道海就在不远处。在海的前面金色包裹一切，湖蓝色逐渐浮现，然后是脸上暗沉的阴影，突然被照亮成现实主义的尘埃和黑色衣衫，然后是伊万的脸，马特奥脑海里他的面目原本已经有点模糊不清了，但此刻他突然清晰地分辨出区别来。伊万看起来比以前更英俊、更整洁了，他理了短发，但黑眼圈也更醒目了。  
　　“你怎么回事?”卢卡皱着眉头瞪着他，“为什么我一直联系不上你?”  
　　“顺便说一句，为什么他就能?”金发青年在卢卡身后指了指卢卡斯。卢卡斯立刻反驳了他几句，听起来和运气、等待之类的词有关。他的语气不全是在对陌生人说话，但马特奥没有注意去理解。他只是听见了。  
　　马特奥看着他们，瞳孔缩小了，然后他笑出声来。  
　　“我就知道你回来的，卢卡。”

　　他想起他第一次理了光头的那个早上，他们和抗议某事的游行者相约在国际关系学院外的沃尔纳德斯基大街上见面。他在镜子前面仔细地端详着自己的新打扮，结果迟到了。“你他ǐ妈对自己的头发做了什么?”——韦德兰这样喊着，那颗格外受自尊心折磨的虎牙又露了出来，他赶紧把嘴闭上，随后做出一个夸张的表情，走过来摸了摸马特奥灰茸茸的头顶：“Blesavo dečko!”①  
　　现在，轮到卢卡盯着他的头顶看了。但卢卡没有说什么，只是温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊。  
　　“Brate.”  
　　旁人也许会说卢卡在马特奥没有见到他的三四年里他老了不少，也许是地中海最西端的日晒在他脸上刻下了痕迹，也许是在马德里的工作脱垮了他的神采，也许单纯是因为经历了太多分别而多了一丝睿智沉浮在眼里。但科瓦契奇没有这样想。他仅仅觉得卢卡变了，而且变成了他仍然喜欢的样子。不像某个暴躁的波斯尼亚人，自从莫斯科第一次落雪，就变得越来越尖刻而且善于格斗。  
　　他转头看向自己的波黑同胞。但查理没有睁眼。他的唇间露出熟睡者的高温和低音。  
　　“卢卡，”马特奥轻而慢地叫他，不敢回头去看金发男人的眼睛。  
  
①波斯尼亚语，傻孩子，灵魂机翻。  
  
12  
　　乌云笼罩着北方大地。  
　　卢卡斯靠过来，和马特奥一起看着夕阳从海面上沉下去。  
　　“你朋友的情况怎么样?还发烧吗?”  
　　“他感染了，”马特奥无奈地摇摇头，“你能叫来一架直升飞机的确不可思议，但我估计他们也没想到，没有一家扎达尔医院敢把这个人留下。只能寄希望于卢卡能想方法把他带走了。”  
　　“那个男人，”卢卡斯低声说，“卢卡·莫德里奇，他在西班牙很有名。他想举办什么活动就能让什么活动成功，有一次在托莱多……呃，他们办了场游行……真的让有些人头疼。个人来说，我觉得他有点可怕。”  
　　“他是个很好的人。”科瓦契奇犹豫了一下，补充道，“他是查理的恋人。”  
　　卢卡斯没有认真走路，结果被脚下坑坑洼洼的沥青马路绊了一下。他口袋里的一串钥匙和手机哗啦哗啦地响了起来，在膝盖接触地面之前马特奥赶紧把他的手臂拉住，但钥匙留下的叮当声还是彻底打破了夏日傍晚宁静。  
　　“我以为——”他尴尬地揉揉膝盖，但其实并未感到任何疼痛，“我还以为你们是——”  
　　他瞥见马特奥脸上的表情，立刻合上双唇。  
　　“我父母很早就离婚了，我母亲不愿意我和父亲过多地待在一起，就好像他是那种放浪的波西米亚人一样。”马特奥撅着嘴，“他们是我最爱的男人。我向你保证这种爱的成分纯正，虽然经常被人怀疑……”  
　　“哦。”卢卡斯好像在仔细地思考接下来的发言，但他只是尴尬地吐出一个语气词，最后才在沉默里补充道，“我以为……我以为会有一个人和你一起住在莫斯科。”  
　　“我的确和他住在一起。”马特奥自然地搂过他的肩膀，“在两居室里。真的。”  
　　“所以那里没有这样一个人……”  
　　“没有。在莫斯科没有，在我们自诩为雪国的那个世界里没有。”  
　　卢卡斯的喉结动了动。“现在我感觉好奇怪。”  
　　“你呢?”  
　　“嗯?我的什么?”  
　　“你的新朋友们。他们能为了你偷偷开走一架直升机，关系应该很特殊吧?”  
　　“不，不是那样的……”  
　　“没关系的，”马特奥盯着他，“我说过无数次了，你知道，真的没关系的。你也来救我了，我能理解。”  
　　卢卡斯笑了，“真的不是。我们一直都认识，也认识各自的前男友什么的。相信我，和任何两个普通男人之间的友谊没有区别。”  
　　马特奥咧开嘴摇了摇头。“在我住过的国度人们对我们这样的人误会太大了。他们不敢相信我们能正常相处，我的同类也不相信自己能和正常男人接触。”  
　　夕阳让年轻人眯起眼睛。  
　　“我知道。这就是错误的根源所在。”  
　　“……我们还是说说别人的事吧。”马特奥用指尖动了动卢卡斯的耳朵，“你怎么会觉得他可怕呢?”  
　　“他孤身一人，”卢卡斯摆出一副“他人不错”的表情：“孤身一人的平权主义者。孤身一人的运动家。你不觉得很怪异吗?”  
　　“不，他有查理啊。”马特奥做了个打电话的手势。  
　　“这不可能，”西班牙人说，“他醒了好几天了，但别人一见他，他就说自己病得很重，还让别人帮他一起撒谎——尤其是对那两个克罗地亚人，他好像知道我们都认识他们似的。那像是对爱人的态度吗?至今他们也没有见面，连久别重逢的情人都不像。”  
　　“啊?”马特奥茫然地分开嘴唇，就像在这世界上他从未听说过别的恋人似的，片刻犹豫后又真诚地补充道：“他可能只是不想让你看见。”  
　　卢卡斯很嫌弃地捶了捶他的肩膀。“你是什么?不敢窥探爸妈接吻的小男孩吗?”

　　在远离马特奥凭印象找到的宽敞旅店的地方，在城市的另一边，阿尔瓦罗找到了一间曾经在Airbub上评分惹眼的民宿。此刻卢卡不耐烦地扫开沙发上一堆布面软垫，把自己瘦小的肩膀堆在软软的沙发里。  
　　“你们要走了?”莫德里奇问。阿尔瓦罗仿佛在扮演电影里的特工一样隐匿在黑暗处，靠着摆满盆栽的窗户，还带了一副弧度很大的墨镜。  
　　“这是我的工作。不是临时的，卢卡，”阿尔瓦罗咧开嘴唇露出牙齿，最后在比他年长的金发男人注视下摘掉了那副过时的墨镜：“站在你面前的是一个优秀的，尽管现在状态不好的员工。现在他必须回去上班了。”  
　　“我知道。”金发从愁苦的眉宇间垂下来：“可是那我怎么回去呢?我和伊万，还有……我们在萨格勒布找到的三个人。”  
　　“我不知道，”阿尔瓦罗把墨镜塞在了兜里，“那就是你自己的问题了，卢卡。和我一起来的是我刚到内罗毕①时给我培训的前辈，不然我一天都瞒不下去。”

　　“你要走了?”卢卡斯的反应比另一个卢卡激烈一点，“你还要回塞尔维亚?你出了什么事怎么办?”  
　　他的眼睛红了。  
　　“拜托，你遇到过的危险比我将要面对的大得多，好吗?”阿尔瓦罗摸了摸他的脸，马特奥觉得他们快要亲上了，但是并没有。卢卡斯在一个诡异的瞬间回头看了他一眼，于是阿尔瓦罗也回过头来。  
　　他主动走过来握住马特奥的手。  
　　“谢谢你，”马特奥说，“真的很感谢你。如果没有你，我们也许就四面楚歌了。”  
　　“你会的语言挺多。”黑发青年笑着对他说，“有没有考虑过来联合国工作?”  
　　“我不知道你们那儿观念是否和布尔什维克联邦里一样，”科瓦契奇说，“但在我们那儿，在莫斯科，平权运动学家是个挺酷的职业呢，真的——”  
　　西班牙男孩笑了。他笑的时候马特奥知道在未来的漫长日子里，还会有很多人像他看阿尔瓦罗那样看着这个眉眼深邃目梢开阔的青年。  
　　而且他们还会再次相遇。因为他要到西班牙去，到卢卡来的那个地方去。  
  
①联合国三大驻地之一。


End file.
